


How Can I Thank You

by SharkFairy77



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkFairy77/pseuds/SharkFairy77
Summary: As Kakeru's best man, Yuki has him and Maki over for a celebration dinner. Kyo, the loving boyfriend that he is, even agrees to cook... However begrudgingly.At the last minute, Kakeru asks if he can bring his sister Machi (Yuki's ex) along to dinner.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	How Can I Thank You

“Stop pacing,” Kyo was at his breaking point. Three weeks prior he had agreed to help his boyfriend host a small engagement dinner for his friend and ever since his life had been a complete nightmare.

Yuki had many talents. He was intelligent, athletic, popular, and, to put it mildly, fucking gorgeous. However, there were two things he was absolutely hopeless at. He was a terrible, no an atrocious cook and... sometimes he just _sucked _at telling people ‘no’.__

____

As Kyo watched him scurry from one side of the room to the other, he wondered if Yuki would be able to make it _until _dinner, let alone through it. So far he had vacuumed, dusted, wiped every surface down until he could see his reflection, and straightened the furniture twice. It was by far the cleanest his apartment had ever looked. Finally, after Yuki’s third nervous lap, Kyo couldn’t take it any longer. He set down the onion he was chopping and grabbed Yuki by the shoulders.__

____

“You’re making me dizzy.” He tousled Yuki’s hair a bit more aggressively than was necessary. “Either sit down or go do laps in the bedroom.”

“Stop that.” He swatted Kyo’s hand away and smoothed his long-ish locks back out of his face. 

“Call him back and tell him she can’t come if you’re so stressed.” Kyo moved back to the counter and started chopping again.

“I can’t just rescind the invitation the day of.” Yuki sighed and plopped down on a bar stool across from where Kyo was chopping.

Kyo felt a flare of irritation. “What invitation?!” He challenged, “You didn’t invite her! That asshole invited her! You can _rescind _his fucking invitation.”__

____

__

Yuki dropped his chin into his palm, shoulders slumped. “Can we not do this again? She’s his sister and I already said she could come.”

Kyo snorted and shrugged, “I still think it’s bullshit.”

“Really?” Yuki feigned surprise, a tinge of annoyance in his voice, “You’ve been so quiet on the matter, I never figured.”

“Look, if you’re gunna be a smart ass you can do the cooking and put everyone in the hospital.” He glared at Yuki, but knew his threat was empty. And by the skeptical smirk on his face, Yuki did too. “Shut up,” he added, knowing full well Yuki hadn’t said anything.

Yuki gave him a look and scrunched up his mouth like something unpleasant was occurring to him.

Kyo finished his chopping and moved the cutting board to the side. “Got more to say?” He asked trying to sound like was goading Yuki rather than pushing him. Getting Yuki to share what he was thinking was similar to cracking a computer password. Too many failed attempts and it locked you out completely. 

Yuki huffed a laugh, clearly oblivious to his own complex nature. “No, I agree. Bullshit.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. “I just wish I knew why she wants to come. Kakeru’s family is having their own party for the engagement. It’s not like she’d be missing out on anything.”

“Maybe she just wants to see you again.” Kyo kinda thought that was obvious. Machi had been a good friend to Yuki before anything got romantic between them. It seemed pretty natural that she’d want that again after she’d had time to get over everything. 

“I suppose it’s possible, but she’s here for a week. We could get coffee or a drink or even dinner. Why would she want to see me tonight when...” he trailed off shaking his head. “Never mind, it doesn’t matter at this point.”

Kyo pulled a large bowl out of the lower cupboard thinking another setting wouldn’t have made much of a difference. True, he wouldn’t be there as well but, personally, he thought seeing Yuki at all would be painful for her. Their break up had been clean, but painful. Her decision to attend school in Kyoto was made shortly after. Actually, Kyo thought she had been pretty mature about it. Tearfully telling Yuki she needed space and... That was pretty much all she could do. It couldn’t have been easy. Kyo imagined being dumped by Yuki Sohma probably felt similar to being stabbed several times. It’s not exactly normal when your perfect boyfriend tells you he’s infatuated with his male cousin. 

“You don’t think she’s trying to get the hard part over with? Probably easier with her brother here.”

“I guess,” Yuki replied, spinning on the stool to properly face him. He set both elbows on the counter and rested his head on them. “What are you making now?”

“Cupcakes.” Kyo answered, dropping a stick of butter in the bowl. He tossed Yuki a box of food coloring. “Pick a color for the frosting.”

“Well, Kakeru’s favorite is blue so... lets go with anything but that.” He smiled when Kyo laughed a bit.

“What’s Machi’s favorite?” He asked, studying Yuki’s reaction and adding more to the bowl. His smile faltered a bit, but his eyes were warm.

“Red.” He said quietly, pulling the wine colored tube out. He stared at it for a second, eyes losing some of their focus. Kyo decided it was time for attempt number two and snatched the tube from him. Yuki’s snapped back to reality.

“You know, we’re not going to be makin’ out in front of her all night.” Kyo stated bluntly, taking a shot.

Yuki’s head popped up, spine straightening. He looked more than a little startled. Kyo held his breath as he waited for an answer. 

“I know that.” Yuki defended, “It’s just...”

Kyo started mixing the ingredients. “Just what?”

Yuki gazed back, looking thoughtful. After what felt like forever, he answered. “Promise you won’t get mad.”

Kyo gave him a look he usually saved for the their more irritating relatives. “Are you for real?”

Yuki gave a frustrated grunt, “Forget it.”

“Fine, I promise. Can we be adults now?” Kyo complied sarcastically.

Yuki flushed and glared, “Is it so wrong to not want to fight with you?”

“Yuki!” Kyo’s voice raised higher than he intended, his patience wearing thin. “For fuck’s sake, it’s just what?”

“That, Kyo.” Yuki held his hands out as if it were the obvious thing on the planet. “You really think I’m worried about PDA? You won’t even hold my hand on walks in the park. I’d probably stop breathing if you made out with me in front of my friends. But, my god, can you go one minute without raising your voice or... dare I say it... without saying ‘fuck’?”

Kyo’s eyes went wide. Offense seeped into him. Sure he had a temper and he was working on that, but he wasn’t unkind. And he would never say anything to Machi, “What the f-hell?” 

“You promised,” Yuki snapped holding up an accusatory finger.

Kyo damn near threw his mixing spoon at him. “Damnit, Yuki. If your gunna be an asshole, I’m gunna get mad!”

“Will you let me finish before you prove my point?” Yuki retorted. Somehow, he managed to pull off both smug and annoyed in the same expression. Kyo wondered if there would ever be a day that look didn’t make his blood boil.

Yuki took a deep breath and continued. “This has nothing to do with me trusting you, and I swear there isn’t a molecule of you I’m ashamed of. But you have a very low tolerance for... for criticism. Kakeru makes you want to pull your hair out and he’s just teasing. I know you’re not cruel or even mean, but so help me god, Kyo, if you talk to Machi like that, I’ll...” He pressed his palms into his eyes letting out a mirthless laugh. “I honestly don’t even know what I’ll do.”

Kyo tossed the spoon in the bowl, running a hand though his hair in frustration. That wasn’t fair. At all. But Yuki had been reluctant to bring it up in the first place showing he already knew that. Which, if he was being completely honest, just frustrated Kyo _more _.__

____

____

“Never mind, I’m sorry. Forget I said anything. I’ll go get in the shower.” Yuki said. He wasn’t looking at Kyo as he started to leave.

“Like hell!” Kyo snapped, “Get back here.”

“You can’t really-” Yuki’s voice had that irritatingly condescending ring and Kyo was absolutely not in the mood for it.

“Come. Here.” He growled, pointing dramatically at the floor in front of him. 

Yuki glared at him for interrupting, but slowly moved around the island counter to stand in front of Kyo. “What?”

“Shut up,” Kyo roughly grabbed Yuki by the elbow and positioned him in front of the counter. “Stir.” He commanded.

“I.. no...” Yuki stammered.

“It’s just stirring and I’m right here. If you manage to fuck this up, you don't deserve to even have a kitchen.” 

Awkwardly, Yuki held the spoon like a lever and began turning it counter clockwise. The clumpy brown batter swirling as it started to even out. Kyo snorted at his clumsy motions “It’s easier if you tilt the bowl,” he said bringing Yuki’s other hand up to prop the bowl slightly on it’s side. Yuki nodded attentively, adjusting his grip on the spoon. He smiled slightly when he felt the motion become much less awkward. Kyo moved to get a few more things out of the fridge, but kept a watchful eye...just in case Yuki _did _manage to fuck up mixing batter.__

____

____

“So what? You don’t want me cursing around her?” Kyo saw Yuki’s smile fall and let out a breath in frustration, “I’m just asking. I mean, she’s met me. She knows I curse.”

Yuki shifted uncomfortably. “It’s more I don’t want you to snap at her.”

“Why the hell would I snap at her?”

Yuki’s shoulders bobbed as he released an amused scoff, “Why do you snap at anyone?” He glanced up a Kyo quickly, “Why do you snap at _me _?”__

____

____

“Usually ‘cause you’re being an idiot. Or an _asshole _,” Kyo nodded his head for emphasis.__

____

____

Yuki, at least had the decency to shrug in agreement, “Exactly. You get defensive at the slightest criticism. And Machi, she... she has grounds to criticize.”

Kyo froze. There was a very long awkward silence after that. The only sound in the kitchen the semi-rhythmic turns of Yuki’s stirring. 

“Me more then you,” Yuki added quietly, “but, still.”

Kyo lowered his gaze and got what he needed, organizing the ingredients neatly before checking on Yuki again. “It’s ready,” he said gently pulling the bowl away from him. Yuki shook his head, as if he’d broken out of the same trance-like thought he had earlier.

Kyo set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed affectionately. “Hey,” He said, flicking Yuki’s ear.

It earned him an annoyed glare, “What was that for?”

“It takes two to cheat, Yuki.”

Yuki rubbed his ear and nodded slowly. “I know.”

He still looked incredibly worried.

Kyo considered for a moment, grudgingly admitting to himself that Yuki’s point might be a bit justified. From a certain viewpoint. “You really think she’ll say something?”

Personally, he couldn’t see it. From what he knew of her, Machi wasn’t much of an instigator, just direct. But if she said something to Yuki, Kyo would probably still jump to his defense. If only because he knew Yuki wouldn’t defend himself.

“I don’t know,” Yuki said, “but if she does, it wont be sugar coated. You two are alike like that.”

He smiled a little at the end and Kyo felt his own spirits lift. “Relax,” he said. “I’ll keep my distance alright. She probably doesn’t wanna talk much to me anyway.”

It was meant to be reassuring, but to his surprise Yuki looked more disappointed than anything. Like he wanted to say something, but he opted not to. Instead he gave Kyo an overly animated, not to mention wet, kiss on his disgruntled cheek.

“Just please try not to be overly ornery tonight. If she is trying to extend an olive branch, I want her to like you.” His tone was light, but Kyo could hear the plea in his request. Yuki held Machi in high regard and hurting her was probably his biggest regret to date. “Anything else I can help with?”

“Sorry,” Kyo shook his head and jutted his thumb towards the bedroom. “Everything else requires more than stirring. Go take your shower.”

Yuki gave him a quick glare, but it looked more like a pout then anything. “Thank you again, by the way, for all of this. I... know I’m asking a lot.”

Kyo snorted in agreement.

“And for what its worth, you can snap at Kakeru as much as you want.” Yuki’s eyes were bright and teasing again. “I know you love doing that.” 

“ _Shower _!” Kyo exclaimed, gesturing to the hallway. He watched Yuki spin on his heel and hurry out snickering. He briefly wondered if he would be doing all this if Yuki’s ass didn’t look that good in overly large sweatpants.__

____

____

He understood why Yuki was anxious about tonight, but couldn’t help thinking he was over reacting. From the few times he’d met her, Kyo considered Machi Kuragi to be a more than tolerable human being. Her _brother _, on the other hand, the one he was currently making dinner for, was just... the _worst _. He could get under Kyo’s skin faster than Yuki have ever dreamed of and the bastard knew exactly what he was doing.____

_____ _

_____ _

Kyo heard the shower finally start running as he finished pouring the batter. Assured that Yuki wouldn’t hear, he slid the full cupcake tin into the oven muttering, “ _Snap at Kakeru as much a you want _. Yeah, how ‘bout his neck, can I snap that?”__

____

____

~~~

By the time Yuki was out of the shower, the cupcakes were cooling on the counter next to a bowl of vibrant red frosting. Kyo was standing over a pot on the stove. The vegetables he had chopped bobbing up and down in the bubbling liquid. Next to the pot, bite sized pieces of pork were browning in a frying pan. 

“Curry?” Yuki asked, walking up to him. “You didn’t tell me that’s what you were making.”

Kyo nodded and reached behind him to pull a spoon out of a utensil drawer. He gestured for Yuki to come closer as he scooped up a bit the roux. “Try that,” he said holding it out for Yuki to take as he checked the pork. 

“Delicious,” Yuki stated, mouth sounding full.

Kyo looked back over at the spoon still clutched in his fingers. It was licked clean. He looked up just in time to see Yuki swallow, gaze lingering on the way his throat spasmed. Yuki tilted his head slightly, smiling innocently. “Kyo?”

Kyo rolled his eyes and huffed a tiny laugh, turning back to the pork. “You sure its hot enough?” He wanted to smack himself the second the words were out. Yuki could pull a line out of thin air. Setting him up was just making it easy.

He felt Yuki’s hand slide across his lower back and tighten around his waist. His skin tingled as Yuki pressed up against his side, smelling fresh and clean from his shower. Kyo took a deep inhale and clutched the shoulder of his T-shirt when Yuki’s other hand wound around his front and dragged across his middle. The tips of Yuki’s fingers barely skimming beneath his waistband. 

“I couldn’t handle any hotter,” Yuki whispered so close to his ear, Kyo felt his lips brush the shell. Yuki nipped at his earlobe when he sucked in a breath, the sensation paired with the images in his head, shooting straight between his legs. 

He grunted and Yuki chuckled darkly into his ear. “You make it too easy.”

Kyo growled and shoved Yuki away, “Knock it off.” He hissed moving back to focus on the food. “Do you want it spicier or not?”

Yuki shook his head, smug smile still in place, “It’s fine. Maki doesn’t like things too spicy anyway.”

He wondered to the cabinet and started pulling out wine glasses “Shigure will be pleased I’m finally using his house warming gift.” he said.

Kyo hummed in response. He wasn’t a fan of alcohol and was absolutely not about to be drunk with Kakeru around. The guy could twist his words when Kyo was _being careful _.__

____

____

Yuki motioned to the sink behind Kyo, “Will I be in your way if I wash them?”

“Nah, I’m gunna frost those before I shower anyway.” Kyo nodded to the cupcakes as he added the pork to the roux mixture and put the lid on, lowering the heat.

Yuki started washing and looked at the clock on the microwave, “They’ll be here in a little over an hour.”

Kyo snorted, “Some of us don’t take forty-five minute showers.”

“Mmm, or practice any grooming at all.”

Kyo scoffed. “You don’t groom, you stand under the water daydreaming.” 

Yuki set the first glass on the counter to dry and started on the next. “What do you think I daydream about?”

Kyo scooped the frosting into a piping bag, setting the bowl down next to Yuki to wash. “Garden tools?” He suggested.

That got an actual laugh out of Yuki and Kyo felt the same proud feeling he did every time he made Yuki laugh. Like he’d won the most important prize in the world. He glanced out the side of his eye at Yuki as he finished the glasses and set the bowl in the sink to soak. He couldn’t stop the smile from overtaking his lips. 

Yuki moved closer to watch him frost the cupcakes. Hands clasped behind his back as if forbidding himself from touching anything. Yuki never tried to interfere. He knew Kyo didn’t like it and, tonight in particular, didn’t want to risk messing anything up.

“You wanna try?”

Yuki immediately shook his head and backed away, “No, I just like watching you.”

Kyo reached out and grabbed his arm pulling Yuki in front of him and sliding the piping bag into his hands. “Come on, frosting is a whole step up from stirring.” 

Yuki straightened his posture and furrowed his brow in concentration as Kyo guided him, their hands twirling to make a red spiral on top of the cupcake.

Honestly, watching Yuki give his all at something he knew he was bad at was an endearing sight. Cooking was the one thing Kyo had on Prince Charming and he was only slightly ashamed to admit he loved seeing Yuki look to him for guidance. Grinning, he pulled his own hands back and moved the completed cupcake out of their workspace. “Your turn,” He placed a blank one in front of Yuki.

Yuki turned around to protest and Kyo shook his head. “I can fix it if you mess up.” He reassured knowing full well he couldn’t. Yuki narrowed his eyes in a look that was his way of saying bullshit.

“Fine. If you mess up, we’ll hide it and you don’t have to do another one. Happy?”

Yuki gulped slightly and stared back down at the naked cupcake. Looking determined, he positioned the bag and squeezed lightly. Yuki was slow and unsure, his swirl bunching and thinning abnormally, but he kept going until it was done. It wasn’t perfect, but it was far from the worst of his kitchen disasters. He turned around giving Kyo one of his rare thousand watt smiles.

“Look at you!” Kyo praised with only minimal sarcasm, “Maybe tomorrow we can try eggs again.”

Yuki gave Kyo a shove.“Shut up,” He huffed, crossing his arms, “eggs can be hard with a teacher as impatient as you.” 

“You aren’t the best student either!” He held out his hand for the frosting bag. “Want me to finish or are you gonna try again?” Yuki eyed the remaining three cupcakes that had yet to be frosted. Looking a little glum, he handed the bag back over. 

Kyo took it and finished up while Yuki washed out the bowl and put it away. “Could we try cupcakes again?” He asked, hesitantly, “Maybe when they aren’t for company?”

Kyo held down his laugh. Yuki’s ears were pink as he carried the clean glasses and a bottle of wine to the sitting area where they would be eating.

“Maybe.” He answered checking the curry. He made a few last adjustments and set the lid back on before leaving the kitchen.

He passed Yuki as he was setting the dining area, “You really didn’t do that badly tonight, ya know.” He smirked as Yuki’s cheeks tinted and nodded back towards the stove top, pointing at the steaming pot. “Watch. Do not touch.”

Yuki chuckled and nodded, “Scout’s honor,” he said raising his hand. 

Kyo snorted and headed off to take his own shower.

~~~

“Kyo?” 

“Yeah?” Kyo had just just pulled on one of his two pair of nice pants. They were tighter than anything else he owned, already making them among his least favorite clothes. Not that they looked bad. Kyo would never admit to checking himself out, but he wasn’t unaware. The tighter fit definitely showed off his physique. A fact he was instantly reminded of when Yuki entered the bedroom, head tilting and eyes darkening as they raked over him.

“Kakeru texted. They just got off the subway.”

“You mean he didn’t send up a flare?” Kyo replied dryly, pulling in a maroon button down. 

Yuki bit back a laugh and started doing up the front of Kyo’s shirt, “That sounds more like Ayame.”

“Not much of a difference if you ask me.” 

Yuki gave him a look and finished buttoning. He made sure to leave the top few undone, stepping back and giving Kyo a once over. “You look great.”

Kyo cocked an eyebrow and grinned, “I thought these pants made me look _delicious _.”__

____

____

Yuki didn’t even flinch. Eyes showing no sign of embarrassment or shame, he smirked back, “I believe, I said they made your _ass _look delicious.”__

____

____

“But not as delicious as when I wear _your _pants, right?” Kyo replied, feeling slightly cocky himself. Bantering with Yuki was actually fun when it wasn’t insult followed by better insult.__

____

____

“True,” Yuki admitted, “honestly you look better than I do in them.”

Kyo rolled his eyes. “Bullshit. They cut off my circulation.”

“Still worth it to see you in them.” Yuki wrapped his arms wrapping around Kyo’s waist and sliding down to clench his tight ass. Kyo did everything he could to lower the octave of the sound he made.

Even the chuckle Yuki emitted sounded smug, “Hmm?”

“Fuck you,” Kyo growled lowly.

Yuki looked pointedly back at him.

Kyo felt a vein pulse in his forehead, “ _Screw _you,” he corrected, annoyance heavy on his tongue.__

____

____

Yuki’s eyes softened so much he almost looked guilty, “Thank you,” He said quietly.

Kyo never got the chance to reply.

_BZZZZZT ___

____

____

Yuki’s smile was back so quickly it almost gave Kyo whiplash. Part of it was something Kyo secretly called his ‘training’, an ability to hide his emotions so practiced it was second nature. But Kyo could see the tiny glint in his features. Even through all the anxiety, Yuki was still excited to have his friends over. An amazing feat, seeing as just a few years ago the mere thought of people coming over would have made Yuki sweat.

_BZZZZZT ___

____

____

Kyo squirmed out of Yuki’s hold “Go,” he said, “If he rings it again, I’ll break his finger.”

Yuki shrugged before leaving the room, “As long as you don’t kill him.”

“No promises!” Kyo called after him stringing a belt through the loops around his waist. He could hear Yuki answer over the intercom and tell them to come up.

Grumbling, he moved to the mirror kicking some of the dirty clothes that littered Yuki’s bedroom floor off to the side. The irony of making his hair look presentable in a room that was nothing short of chaos, made Kyo’s eye twitch. Still, he diligently tugged at the orange strands.  
He would never understand how someone who seemed so put together could be such a train wreck at house work. It had taken nearly a whole day to get the other three fourths of Yuki’s apartment ready to receive guests.

“Kyon Kyon, where are you!” Kakeru’s overly enthusiastic voice rang out from the living room. 

Kyo literally felt every nerve in his body clench. Reminding himself of the lessons Shishou had given him in regards to controlling his temper, he loosened his shoulders and walked out. Tonight was going to straight up suck.

~~~

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just use my name?” Kyo growled.

Kakeru Manabe looked back at him as if he were a child playing with an electrical socket. “I did once and I think you popped something.” He laughed.

Kyo grimaced thinking of the encounter. Yuki had begged and pleaded until Kyo came out with him to meet Kakeru and his now fiancé, Komaki Nakao. Taking every opportunity, Kakeru had introduced him as _Sohma-san _, watching with glee as he sputtered and turned red. It was the second time in history Kyo had been referred to so formally, and somehow he had a feeling Kakeru knew who was the first. “You’re lucky it wasn’t your face, Ass- Idiot.’__

____

____

Kakeru’s smirk twisted into a confused look of surprise. “Am I an idiot or is my ass?”

“I’m warning you, darling,” Maki sounded from across the room, voice both sharp and teasing “If he messes up your face for our photos tomorrow, I might not marry you.”

Despite his disgust for Kakeru, Kyo had always liked Maki. She was soft and kind, but had a thick skin and wasn’t afraid to assert herself. She had always reminded him of a more confident version of Tohru. Warm, accepting, and ridiculously gullible at times. 

Kyo had no clue what she saw in Kakeru.

“I doubt he’d find anyone else willing to.” The other girl who had come with them had a much quieter voice and longer hair. Her unapologetic eyes barely spared Kakeru a glance.

Machi was about as far from her brother as siblings could get. Kyo had never really seen her as weird, but he figured his barometer for weirdness was off. It was hard to phase someone who regularly morphed into a prickly, orange cat at one point. But Machi was just quiet from what he could tell. And there was absolutely nothing wrong with being quiet. He’d bake her brother a cake if he would shut the fuck up.

“Explain to me again why we need engagement phots. I honestly had no idea that was a thing.” Kakeru griped with an exasperated sigh.

“They aren’t _engagement photos _they’re for our save the date.”__

____

____

“We haven’t set a date!” Kakeru laughed helplessly.

“And when we do, we’ll have have photos!”

“I’m just saying, Yuki could take a picture on his phone right now. We look great!”

“Might be a good idea,” Machi chimed in, “ _I’m _starting to want hit him.”__

____

____

Kakeru clutched at his chest dramatically and held Kyo’s shoulder as if he needed it for support, “I swear, every time I enter this apartment everyone’s against me. My own sister even.”

Kyo cringed and glared at the hand, “Gee, think it might be a hint or something?” He peeled Kakeru’s fingers off his shoulder and moved to check on the curry. Eyes rolled so far back in his head he didn’t notice Machi’s tiny huff of laughter.

“Nah. Princess isn’t shy about voicing his displeasure.” Kakeru shrugged. He flopped down on the sofa and made for the appetizers on the table only to yelp out in pain when Yuki delivered a sharp smack to the back of his head. “See what I mean!”

“I don’t believe I voiced anything,” Yuki snapped. Actually, he said it pretty normally. Kyo was probably the only one who could hear the irritation. He’d learned a while back that any mention of Yuki’s more feminine qualities was going to lead to some sort of bodily harm. He’d grown out of them for the most part, delicate features sharpening with age and voice strengthening as he grew into himself. 

He still wore his hair longer in the front, having experimented once and deciding even a millimeter longer would make him a dead ringer for Ayame, but he looked far too much like Shigure when it was short.

His style was less formal, but still held an air of refinement. Everything Yuki owned, even his jeans, were tailored to fit him like a glove. But he didn’t hide behind them like a shell of perfection anymore. The black button down he had on was tight enough to define his lithe figure, but still loose enough that Kyo could get his hands underneath. And his charcoal slacks rested about an inch lower on his hips than his icicle of a mother would have deemed appropriate. If anything the clothes hadn’t really changed. The way Yuki wore them had. A more relaxed appearance of a more confident young man.

Kakeru snorted and reached for the wine on the table, “Whatever. You have a corkscrew or am I supposed to use my teeth?” 

“I’m sure I do.” Yuki moved behind the counter with Kyo and started opening drawers to look for one.

His apartment was set up in a way ideal for entertaining. The kitchen separated from the sitting area by an island counter that housed the stove top and oven. Three bar stools stood on the other side, essentially allowing whoever was cooking to engage with their guests. Maki perched on one of the stools across from Kyo, her eyes following Yuki as he searched.

Kyo made a ‘psst’ noise to get her attention and sneakily pulled a cork screw out of the drawer next to him, setting it quietly on the counter next to the stove. Maki let out a single high pitched giggle glancing sympathetically at Yuki.

He stopped his search and glanced her way. Seeing the corkscrew, his eyes narrowed and slid to the back of Kyo’s head, “Do I need to hit you too?”

Kyo smirked as he added some seasoning. “Won’t change the fact you don’t know your way around your own kitchen.”

“Only because you rearrange everything.” Yuki moved back to Kakeru, snatching the bottle out of his hands and twisting the spiraled utensil into the top.

“Which would make sense as he’s probably doing most of the cooking around here.” Machi stated from her seat adjacent to her brother. 

“As an ideal housewife should.” Kakeru grinned. He whipped around and pointed a warning finger at Yuki. “Do not hit me again.”

“Then don’t say stupid things,” He answered yanking the cork free with a pop.

“You’d have to cut out his tongue.” Machi brought two of the glasses over to Yuki and held them for him to fill, “Everything he says is pretty idiotic.”

“Morbid much, sis?”

“Doesn’t sound like the worst idea.” Kyo muttered. Ears turning pink when he realized Maki was side eyeing him. “Uh... I mean.”

“Oh please,” She laughed, “Yuki’s said worse for less.”

Kyo had no problem believing that. He laughed a bit as she came around to his side.

“Anything I can do to help? And don’t say find a new fiancé.”

“That would help you more than me.” He said, “It’s almost done.”

“Well, I might leave him for a chef in a couple years. That smells delicious.”

Kyo flushed, “What’s impressive about curry?”

“I’m just saying. Yuki all but raves about your cooking,” she smiled, “but no pressure.”

“He thinks cooking rice without burning it is impressive.”

Maki’s smile turned thoughtful. “Pretty sure he just finds you impressive.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Kakeru said handing his future wife a glass of wine. His smile didn’t budge as he eyed Kyo. “He cooks, he cleans, he can knock me into tomorrow... second thought, get away from him.”

He wedged himself between them, lightly nudging Maki towards the sitting area. She rolled her eyes and snorted, “No worries, darling, I accepted mediocrity quite some time ago.” She gave him an over animated kiss on the cheek.

“Doesn’t mean you need to settle for it.” Machi deadpanned from her spot against the sofa. Yuki chuckled as he set the wine back on the table and took one of the glasses in her hands. 

Kyo had to admit they were pretty in synch with one another. Two people who would have been fantastic at hosting parties together.

He stifled the unsettling feeling in his stomach with the reminder that Yuki and Machi would have to keep their imaginary apartment clean if they ever wanted guests. In other words, it wouldn’t have happened much.

“Just for that, I hope she makes you wear a _hideous _dress,” Kakeru shot back sneering and nodding his head at Maki.__

____

____

“Kakeru, what did I say about using our wedding for revenge? And no I won’t!” Maki huffed

“You’re a bridesmaid?” Kyo directed at Machi. He figured it was a safe enough question. 

She rolled her eyes and nodded. 

“Don’t be bashful!” Kakeru leaned forward on the counter, “She’s THE bridesmaid!”

Machi unenthusiastically twirled a finger in the air, “Woo.”

Maki looked completely unphased by this reaction. “I’ve got two close friends, you see, and I couldn’t pick one. They both seemed to really want it.” She wrangled Machi around the shoulders. “Future sister-in-law to the rescue.”

“More like they both wanted to walk down the aisle with Yun,” Kakeru muttered, just loud enough for Kyo to hear. 

Kyo snorted before he could stop himself. As much as he hated giving Kakeru the satisfaction, it was true. Yuki’s brainless gaggle of female admirers had only grown in university. And Kyo was once mildly flattered to find he had his own merry band of followers. That is until he realized just how _ballsy _college girls were. One had practically sat in his lap at the last party he’d been dragged to. The jealous glint in Yuki’s ever polite eyes had been the only good part.__

____

____

They left that party early.

But before Kyo’s thoughts could take an inconvenient turn, (he imagined popping a boner would NOT go over well) a different thought made his stomach coil again.

“Wait, so he’s walking with your _sister _?” He snapped at Kakeru, oblivious to the way his voice naturally carried.__

____

____

Still leaning on the counter, picking at his tiny plate of appetizers, Kakeru barely blinked at the challenging tone. After a beat, he shrugged, eyes flicking up to meet Kyo’s, “That a problem? _They _were both cool with it.”__

____

____

Kyo wondered if it was possible to want to hit someone more than his little cousin, Hiro. 

“Kakeru,” Machi called.

Both him and Kyo looked over to the sofa. Machi had her phone flipped open and was frowning at it.

“My phone is doing that thing again?”

Kakeru drained his wine glass and went to her aid looking way too smug. Kyo had a strong feeling there wasn’t any _thing _on that phone Maki or Yuki didn’t know how to fix.__

____

____

“He did warn me it was a possibility.” 

Kyo tensed and felt his hair stand on end. He would never understand how Yuki could move so silently, appearing next to him without even a creak in the tatami. He nodded in return and tried to drag a smile to his lip. Yuki wasn’t fooled. 

“I’m sorry, I meant to tell you.”

“I’m not mad,” he wasn’t, really, “Just... you were cool with that?”

“If she is.” Yuki admitted, voice warming and dropping a soft whisper. Kyo noticed a lot of his earlier anxiety had calmed.

He glanced at Machi as he turned off the stove. Kakeru was crouched behind the sofa with his arms lazily draped over the back. He looked like he was actually doing something with her phone. Maybe there had been a _thing _. Suddenly, Machi’s head turned, her penetrating stare finding Kyo’s like a magnet. She slumped a little and smiled at him.__

____

____

Kyo immediately gave a brief awkward smile, eyes snapping back to the curry.

“Grab some plates, would’ya?” He said only to find Yuki already at the cupboard doing just that. “Dinner’s ready.”

All three of their guests looked up, ears perking at the mention of food.

~~~

The meal went better than Kyo had anticipated. He was expecting a bunch of awkward silences, conquered only by Kakeru’s ever present mouth. But the conversation seemed to flow naturally, the longest pauses lasting only because no one was willing to stop eating long enough to say something. Kyo wasn’t one to boast about his cooking skills, they were _nothing _to Tohru’s, but he found he couldn’t quite shake the feeling of pride at watching the other’s eyes glitter as they ate. Even Kakeru looked impressed for a fleeting second.__

____

____

The tension that had plagued Yuki earlier seemed to have almost evaporated. And even though he still sucked in a sharp breath when ever Machi directed a comment towards Kyo or asked him a question, it was quickly let out. True to his word, Kyo kept his answers brief and did his best to school even the slightest bite out of his voice. She would nod politely and on the few times she pressed the issue, Yuki would gratefully interject.

From what he could tell, Machi didn’t bare either of them the slightest bit of ill will. She spoke with Yuki as if nothing had ever happen between them and he was still her best friend. Kyo knew this was the main thing attributing to Yuki’s softening mood but, he could tell that Machi was a hard person to read. Her expressions were subtle, but not completely vacant. A complete contrast to her animated brother. In all honesty, it was very similar to the way Yuki muted his own expressions. It was no mystery why they had been such a good match. However, Machi wasn’t hiding her emotions, this was simply who she was.

Kyo’s thoughts were interrupted by a hand waiving in front of his face. “Hellooo? Earth to Kyon Kyon?”

“What?” He snapped back, smacking Kakeru’s hand.

“Were yo-uuguhff”, Kakeru narrowed his eyes at Maki as she stuffed a bun into his mouth.

“I was asking what kind of roux you use?” She said, not even glancing at back Kakeru, “It’s delicious and if you don’t mind sharing, I’d like to use it at home.” 

“Oh, I mean, it’s not any particular kind really,” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “You mean what vegetables did I use?”

“He makes it himself,” Yuki provided. Kyo could hear the smile in his voice before even looking over. When he did, it took a great deal of effort not to grin. Yuki was absolutely beaming with pride.

“Well, yeah,” he said, “don’t most people?”

Maki’s eyes were practically bugging out of her head.

“Nope! This lazy bum buys the instant blocks from the store” Kakeru laughed wrapping an arm around her, “time to step up your wifu-game, Meat Angel.”

For the first time, a spark of real irritation flickered through her gaze.

“As if you’re any better!” She flushed, “My refrigerator is more useful than you!” 

“Hey!”

Kyo snorted so hard into his glass, it was a miracle no water was sucked up into his nose. Even as the others turned their gazes towards him, he found he couldn’t stop laughing. The little exchange reminded him so much of Yuki and himself, that he really couldn’t help it. 

Kakeru’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, eyes gleaming like he just unlocked some new achievement. But before he could even open his mouth, Maki shot to her feet.

“And don’t you _dare _compare me to those one-demential floozies in your little games!” She snapped, bringing her hand down in a resounding smack over the top of his head. “Boobs and a tragic past are not what make a good wife! Or wifu! Or whatever!”__

____

____

Kyo doubled over in an attempt to keep his laughter under control. Next to him, he could feel Yuki shaking with his own quiet chuckles. And on Yuki’s other side, Machi had her hand over her mouth, giggling lightly and looking apologetically at Maki.

Kyo turned his attention back to the bickering bride and groom. Kakeru was rubbing his head and Maki was seated again. Her back straight, arms crossed, and head turned defensively away from her fiancé, nose in the air.

Kyo cracked. He gripped his glass, only 90% sure there wasn’t snot in it, and raised it above his head, “To the happy couple!”

Yuki’s hand jumped to his mouth to poorly conceal his own snort and Machi’s eyes pinched shut, her shoulders bobbing silently up and down.

Kakeru scoffed and settled into his own reluctant laughter. Gently he nudged her shoulder with his forehead until Maki turned back to look at him smiling and rolling her eyes in embarrassment. He slid his arm around her and kissed her once on the temple in apology.

“Hear, Hear.” Machi chimed in, she and Yuki raising their own drinks.

Maki turned so red at the toast that she hid her face in Kakeru’s neck, his arm naturally pulling her closer. For once he was silent, fingers comfortingly stroking her shoulder as he grinned from ear to ear. 

For the first time since he had agreed to it, Kyo was glad he made dinner for them.

~~~

With dinner complete, Kakeru had pulled Maki out on to the balcony an unopened bottle of wine in his hand as he babbled on and on about the view. Yuki rolled his eyes at Kyo as he followed with the tray of cupcakes. Kyo shook his head in return. He didn’t understand what was so amazing about being able to see the top four inches of the Tokyo Tower, but he wasn’t about to voice that. 

Turning on the water, he figured he could wash at least the plates before Yuki forced him to be social again.

“I’m not here to steal him back, you know.” 

Kyo jumped nearly a foot in the air, the monotone voice startling him out of his musings. He spun around, flailing to keep the plate he was washing from crashing to the floor. 

Machi plopped herself down on one of the bar stools across the counter from him. One brow raised in response to his overly animated reaction.

“Could you maybe make some _noise _when you walk,” he snapped out. Instantly, it dawned on him who he was talking to and he wanted nothing more than to shove the words back in his mouth and choke on them, Yuki’s request echoing in his mind. _Try not to be overly ornery tonight... _____

_____ _

_____ _

Machi’s other eyebrow shot up to join its twin at his out burst. “Sorry.”

Kyo set the plate down on the sink behind him and shook his head. “No, I am. Sorry. For snapping at you. You scared the shh- you scared me.” 

“I didn’t mean to.” She answered. Kyo relaxed mildly. She didn’t really seem insulted. Perplexed, maybe. 

“You don’t want to see the tower?” Kyo asked, eager for her to leave him to his dishes. 

“Maybe if you could actually see tower.”

Kyo couldn’t decide if she was being sarcastic or just stating the obvious. It wasn’t like she had never been on that balcony.

He snorted and started clearing the scattered dishes off the counter. 

“Can I help?” Machi asked, setting the near empty wine glass in her hand down.

“Nah,” Kyo answered. “Yuki’ll get pissed if I start cleaning too much anyway.”

“Why?” She sounded generally curious, but Kyo couldn’t really read her stare. It was a bit emotionless, but nowhere near as creepy as Hana’s. Her eyes were gentle, if lackluster.

“Beats me. Something about how it signals that I want you guys to leave.” 

“That sounds like Yuki,” she agreed, “but, in his defense, I can’t imagine it’s entirely untrue.” The tiniest hint of a smile creased her lips as she eyed him.

Kyo’s eyes flickered to the glass doors across the room. Yuki was still on the balcony pointing something out to Maki. Kakeru stood a bit behind them fiddling with his phone. He wished they would hurry up and come back in. The longer he was alone with this girl, the more likely he was to shove his foot in his mouth.

“Do you not like me?” 

“What?” Kyo jerked his head back in her direction and gave her a weird look.

“You don’t seem to want to talk to me.” Her tone was patient, but insistent. Kyo was starting to think she wasn’t talking to him due to a lack of interest in the Tokyo Tower. Desperate for something to do other then continue with their awkward staring contest, he gripped the bottle of wine they were drinking and signaled to her glass.

Machi nodded and held the glass as he pored. “It’s not that I think you’re trying to steal him back.” He answered.

“Then why?”

Kyo stood like deer in headlights. As much as he appreciated Machi’s directness, especially after dealing with Kakeru all night, she was cornering the hell out of him. He’d never been a great liar and to be honest he felt kind of shitty being dishonest with her. All things considered, he supposed that was because it would have been pretty shitty. _Fuck it, direct approach it is. ___

____

____

“Look, I wasn’t trying to be an ass- _jerk _or anything.” Kyo winced, both from trying not to curse and because he suddenly felt a little guilty. “But, I... uh... sometimes do that without trying. Yuki told me to keep my distance. He didn’t want me to upset you.”__

____

____

Machi furrowed her brow.

“Yuki’s an idiot,” she huffed, “and if that’s why you’re trying so hard not to curse, you can stop. It’s weird.” 

Kyo snorted and leaned toward her on the counter, shoulders visibly relaxing. At least they could agree on a few things.

Machi smiled and took a sip of her wine. “You don’t drink?” She asked.

Kyo rolled his eye, his ears turning a little red. “Not uh... not when Annoying Guy is here.”

“You mean, Kakeru?”

Kyo nodded, “He messes with my head enough as it is.”

“I wouldn’t take it personally. That’s just his way.” Machi said. She turned around and glanced out the window at her older brother. 

Kyo’s eyes followed. Kakeru was still standing behind the other two. He noticed them staring and his features pulled up into a side-eyed smirk. 

“Son of a bitch.” Kyo growled lowly, glaring back. Somehow he just knew Kakeru was going to keep Yuki out on that balcony until his sister had said her piece. 

Machi gave Kakeru a disapproving look. He winked back at her innocently and moved to join his best friend and fiancé. “Figures.” She muttered. 

Machi turned back to Kyo. “He meddles too much and thinks the whole world could benefit form his insight, but he’s mostly harmless.”

Kyo snorted, “Yeah, well, then why did he bring you tonight?”

Machi blinked, “What?”

Kyo rolled his eyes. “Look not be... _ornery _...”__

____

____

Machi gave him an amused and knowing look.

“But if he’s so harmless, why’s he trying to start shit?” He continued.

Machi considered for a second, “Can you be a bit more specific? I can’t really remember the last time he wasn’t trying to. It’s kind of what he does.”

Kyo scoffed. He couldn’t entirely tell if Machi was joking or not but, either way she had a point.

“No shit,” he lamented, “I mean, he clams to know Yuki better than anyone. He had to know bringing you along at the last second would stress the hell out of him.”

Machi dropped her gaze to the table and scrunched up her face. “Oh. Well that’s not entirely his fault.”

“Yeah, I figured that,” Kyo tried, he really did, not to sound irritated. But images of Yuki pacing around nervously for the last forty-eight hours were flooding his head, “He still could of said no.”

“He did,” Machi said. Her eyes meeting Kyo’s again. “Don’t get me wrong, I would love to blame Yuki stressing and putting you through all this on my brother but... he did finally let me come after all.”

Kyo shrugged, “Nah, I get it. It’s easier to see him with your brother here, right?”

“Not really,” Machi deadpanned. Kyo’s eyebrows shot up.

“Then, I take it back. I don’t get it,” Kyo fought hard to keep the sharpness out of his voice.

“Yuki’s my friend. I want to be a part of his life.”

Kyo nodded, showing he expected her to explain further.

Machi hummed, “I can’t be part of his life if he won’t let me near you.”

Forget a light bulb. Kyo felt like a firework had just gone off. Wasn’t that exactly what Yuki had been trying to do? Keep them at a distance so neither could offend the other.

“Imagine trying not to curse every time you saw me.” Machi continued.

Kyo slumped and shot an annoyed glare out the glass doors. Yuki was engaged with his friends like a good host should be, but Kyo definitely noticed the tense way he was standing. He had one hand on the door handle, clearly trying to get back inside.

Yuki’s eyes suddenly flashed though the glass back at him. Kyo’s glare immediately softened. He smiled as reassuringly as he could and could see the panic in Yuki’s eyes and posture relax a bit. He was worried, but he trusted Kyo. A second later, his attention was back on his guests.

Kyo huffed and walked over to the cabinet. Pulling down another wine glass, he plopped into the seat next to Machi. “You’re right.”

Machi tilted her head at him.

“Yuki’s an idiot.” He rolled his eyes and filled the glass.

“What does that make us?” Machi asked.

Kyo laughed and shrugged, “Fuck if i know.”

Machi glanced out the window at Yuki. “I suppose we should put him out of his misery.”

“In a minute. I need a break from your idiot brother.”

Machi smiled wider then she had all evening. “He actually likes you, you know?”

Kyo shrugged and took a bigger drink than he probably should have. “Then he should back off before I do hit him. Why’s he give me such a hard time anyway?”

Machi spun on the stool and leaned back against the counter, “Because while Yuki is an idiot, he’s our idiot.” At the last part her voice sharpened a bit and her eyes narrowed. For a brief second they looked just as sly and challenging as her brother’s. Kyo blinked and it was gone. “Kakeru just wants you to know what you’ll be dealing with if you hurt him.”

Kyo shuddered. All the martial arts training in the world wouldn’t adequately prepare him for an opponent like Kakeru Manabe. He may not have Yuki’s fighting skill, but he was just as smart. And he could make Kyo’s life hell in ways Yuki never dreamed of. Probably in ways Akito never dreamed of... okay, maybe not Akito.

Kyo didn’t know if the wine was getting to him or he was just going insane, but Machi’s not so subtle threat wasn’t putting him on the defensive. Instead, Kyo suddenly felt a weird sense of respect for both of them.

“You know, if you tell him I said this, I’ll flat out deny it, but if that’s the case, I’m glad Yuki’s got him.” He glanced over at Machi, “And you.”

“I’m glad he has you too,” Machi replied, a somber warmth to her voice as she stared at her wine, “I can tell he’s very happy.”

Kyo immediately averted his eyes, his gut twisting unpleasantly. The atmosphere in the room growing solemn and uncomfortable. “He hates himself for what happened, you know?”

Machi slowly stood from the stool and sighed heavily, “I do know.” 

Kyo turned and glanced up at her through his bangs. “I‘m sorry, too.” He said softly.

Machi gave him a kind smile, “I accept.”

And just like that, the subject was dropped. There wasn’t really much more either of them could say.

“You never answered my question.” Machi said and they started for the balcony.

Kyo smirked down at her, “Trust me, If I didn’t like you, you wouldn’t need to ask.” He reached to pull the door open, his finger tips barely brushing the latch before the door was thrown open from the other side. Yuki stood on the balcony looking frazzled. His eyes darted between the two of them. 

“Everything alright?” He shot Kyo a dirty look. 

Kyo just smiled back, causing Yuki to do a quick double take.

“Of course,” Machi smiled, “I just wanted him to know I wasn’t here to try and steal you back.”

Yuki didn’t answer, nor did he seem particularly surprised by her brashness. 

“I told her, I’d like to see her try,” Kyo cut in. Yuki’s eyes went wide at the challenge.

Machi laughed softly and walked past Yuki onto to balcony. Turning back, she lightly whacked him on the back of his head. “Idiot.” She admonished affectionately.

Yuki’s eyes darted back to Kyo, questioning and impatient. 

“You deserved that.” Kyo said smugly. 

Yuki glared at him, “I _asked _you not to-”__

____

____

Kyo leaned in an kissed him quickly, effectively shutting him up. “Stop it. She’s stronger than you’re giving her credit for.” He eyed Yuki, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes. “And you know it.”

Yuki flushed and nodded guiltily. “You’re right. She actually looks happier.”

“Yeah,” Kyo exclaimed sarcastically, “She thought, I didn’t like her imagine that. I’ve only been avoiding her all night.”

Yuki’s gaze dropped. “Right.” He agreed. “Of course she would think that. I’m-”

“An idiot?” Kyo finished.

“An idiot.” Yuki replied. He glanced at Machi who was smiling pleasantly as Maki pointed to what she thought was the top of the Tokyo Tower. “Looks like you made up for it though.”

Kyo shrugged and started to reply.

“Hey Kyon! Finally decide to join the rest of the adults?” Kakeru’s voice rang out. He lifted his wine glass the liquid in it sloshing around.

Yuki rolled his eyes and stepped back, arms crossing haughtily over his chest. “This is the future father of your children, Maki.”

Kyo leaned against the door frame, taking a second to enjoy the flutters he got in his stomach whenever Yuki so readily defended him. 

“Providing he lives that long.” Maki replied, shooting Kakeru a warning look.

“Oh, relax, Yun Yun would never let him kill me.”

“What on earth gave you that idea?” Yuki drawled.

“Simple,” Kakeru clumsily slung an arm around Yuki’s shoulders, “I gotta live long enough to be _your _best man.”__

____

____

Kyo could of sworn he felt a blood vessel pop. “Oh _hell _no! You're not coming within ten feet of our wedding!”__

____

____

And then something wholly amazing happened. The smug, shit eating smirk slid right off Kakeru’s face. He blinked a couple times before huffing a small laugh. The smile that followed it was the most genuine look he’d ever given Kyo.

Next to him Yuki’s eyes were wide and Kyo could of sworn they were _sparkling _. The girls at the other end of the balcony were hushed. Maki with her hand covering her mouth and Machi giving him a smile very similar to Kakeru’s.__

____

____

“I mean...” Kyo flushed red, replaying his words in his head.

“Well,” Yuki’s voice was soft and he fumbled for something to fill the silence, “I suppose that’s that.” He smiled once at Kyo and shrugged causing Kakeru’s arm to fall off his shoulders, “Sorry.”

“ _But you promised _!” Kakeru whined. He tried to sound put out, but he looked like he was having trouble keeping the smile off his own face.__

____

____

“ _I most certainly did not _!” Yuki snapped back__

____

____

“Hnnnn,” Kakeru stuck out his bottom lip and pouted first at Yuki, who shook his head sadly, and then at Kyo... who shuddered.

He groaned, “Fine, you’re gonna have to fight Haru for it anyway.”

Yuki bit his lip to keep from laughing and gave him a grateful look.

“KYON KYON, YOU DO CARE!!” Kakeru shoved his wine into Yuki’s hands and lunged forward, latching his arms around Kyo’s neck. 

“Gyyeah, get off me,” Kyo instinctually pulled back trying to pry Kakeru off. “Not _that _much, I dont!”__

____

____

“Oh, just admit it! You don’t think I’m nearly that bad.” 

Kyo rolled his eyes and let his arms fall limp at his sides. “Alright, fine. You’re not the absolute worst. Let go.”

“Not until you hug back, buddy!” Kakeru teased in sing-songy voice.

Kyo’s annoyed features pulled up into an amused smirk, eyes flashing over at Yuki excitedly. 

“You sure that’s what you want?” Kyo inquired, 

“Won’t let go until you do,” Kakeru continued in the same musical voice. He dropped his head to Kyo’s shoulder. Behind him, Kyo saw realization dawn on Yuki’s face. Smiling in anticipation, he dumped Kakeru’s wine into his own glass.

“Alright, then,” Kyo said. He gave Yuki one last smug grin, delighting in the way his cheeks slightly flushed, and grabbed Kakeru’s wrist. With practiced grace, he ripped Kakeru off his torso and spun him under his arm. He wrapped the same arm around Kakeru’s shoulders, easily restraining him in a ‘friendly’ headlock. The noise Kakeru made was something Kyo was going to remember for years.

Maki lost all composure, grabbing her stomach in ringing laughter. Beside her, Machi was shaking with her hand pressed against her mouth. Yuki had his wine glass cradled to his chest, as he laughed openly.

“Like this?” Kyo asked the sputtering, tipsy, young man in his hold. It seriously shouldn’t feel this good to get one over on someone so annoying.

“Leggo’a me!” Kakeru sputtered.

“I thought you wanted a hug, Kakeru?” 

“This is not a hug, you heathen,” Kakeru squawked, trying to pull his head free.

“Oh, my mistake. But while we’re on the subject,” Kyo growled in mock warning, “if we’re gonna be buddies, lets get something straight. I don’t do hugs.”

“Yup!” Kakeru replied. Voice frantic, but not completely humorless. “Got it!”

Kyo released Kakeru, grabbing his arm to keep him steady on his feet. Kakeru righted himself and shoved Kyo’s arm playfully before rounding on his hysterical bride to be. “Some wife you’ll be! He could have killed me!” 

“Didn’t even drop my drink.” Kyo smirked, lifting his glass and swirling the red liquid. “Guess I can hold my liquor, better than you.”

Another burst of laughter erupted from the group and Kakeru groaned, “Aww, man! Why do I even come here?”

Maki immediately appeared at his side and started trying to tame Kakeru’s frizzy hair. “Don’t pout, you deserved that,” Kakeru’s features softened as she kissed his cheek. “Besides it’s late. We should head home. Ready, Machi?

Still giggling, Machi nodded. Yuki got his own chuckles under control before speaking up. “I’ll see you out.” He followed them inside. 

Kyo hung to grab the tray of remaining cupcakes and let Yuki say his goodbyes.

“You know your heart speeds up when you make him laugh?”

Kyo’s narrowed his eyes at Kakeru, suddenly very aware they were alone together. He was met with the same soft look from before. Kakeru wasn’t teasing him. Kyo quickly looked at the ground, ears burning. “How would you know?”

“Uh, my ear was kinda shoved against it,” Kakeru chuckled, but Kyo could tell it was friendly.

“And?” Kyo challenged

Kakeru sighed and leaned back, popping his neck. “And... I think that’s great.”

Kyo studied him for a long moment, searching for the belittling undertone. “Hey.”

“Hmmm?” Kakeru replied, the barest hint of teasing to his tone.

Kyo looked away again. “You don’t always gotta be such a prick. If you think I’m fucking this up, just tell me.”

Kakeru looked a little taken aback. Head tilting fondly before nodding.

“Kakeru?” 

Maki stood in the door looking expectantly at Kakeru. “Thirty seconds?” He answered.

She nodded and bowed slightly. “Thank you for cooking, Kyo. It was delicious.”

Kyo rubbed the back of his neck, “Good. Uh, thanks.”

She smiled and headed back in. Kyo looked through the glass and felt a giant wave of relief when he saw Yuki hugging Machi goodbye. 

“You know, Yuki told me to do the same thing.”

Kyo crooked an eyebrow, “He did?”

Kakeru just shrugged and started walking after Maki, tossing over his shoulder. “Thanks for putting up with me, Kyo. I promise, it doesn’t go unnoticed.”

Kyo snorted.

Kakeru gave him the same wink he gave Machi earlier and joined the others.

“Idiot,” Kyo mumbled and headed in to start the dishes.

~~~  
~~~

Yuki waved one last goodbye to Kakeru and the girls before they disappeared into the elevator. In the kitchen, he heard the faucet start, signaling that Kyo was starting the dishes. He smiled softly and closed the door twisting the deadbolt into place.

Kyo already had a a couple plates set in the drying rack, by the time Yuki joined him in the kitchen. Yuki’s smile slid into a smirk as he watched his boyfriend move. Even doing something as mundane as dishes, Kyo’s movements were fluid and graceful. Yuki chocked down a laugh at the thought. He imagined how Kyo would react to being called graceful. His spine would straighten completely, showing off his height and he would glower defensively. A glower that would dissolve into a pout when he realized Yuki wasn’t making fun of him.

Yuki pulled his tie off and popped open the top button on his shirt, “Leave those for me tomorrow.”

Kyo snorted, “You know you won’t do them. You’ll sleep till noon and I’ll end up doing them anyway.”

Yuki chuckled, “You make me sound like such a degenerate.”

“Truth hurts, doesn’t it.”

Yuki smirked and ducked under Kyo’s arm, planting himself between him and the sink, arms wrapping back around his waist. “Well if I’m a degenerate, what does that say about you?” He squeezed Kyo’s ass, pressing their hips together and leaned in close.

Yuki could feel Kyo stiffen through his dress pants. The ones he had finally made Kyo buy because he was sick of lending out his own. These didn’t make Kyo’s ass look as good, but it sure didn’t look bad. 

“Hey, you’re the one molesting me in the kitchen,” Kyo shut the water off and shook his hands, trying to dry them a bit before using the back of Yuki’s shirt anyway. Yuki made a face, but didn’t really care.

“Mm, that’s a fair point.” Yuki started rolling his hips against Kyo’s as he backed him up against the kitchen island. “Though, you don’t exactly make it easy for me to keep my hands to myself.”

Kyo grunted as Yuki gave a particularly rough rut with his hips and started nibbling on his neck, “You mean doing the dishes gets you hot?” He clenched one hand in Yuki’s shirt, slowly pulling it out of his pants. The other trailing up his spine making Yuki shiver. “I guess any kind of house work that you don’t have to do would get you going.”

“Are you calling me easy or a slob?”

“Definitely a slob.” Kyo grinned and Yuki playfully pinched his side, raising his head to face him. He slid his arms up around Kyo’s neck. 

“A very easy slob,” Kyo continued as he leaned in to kiss Yuki.

Yuki smiled, tilting his head back out of Kyo’s reach and sliding his thigh up between his legs. Kyo let out a strained groan as Yuki started pushing against his erection. His head dropped to Yuki’s shoulder and his arms tightened around him. “Really?” Yuki whispered in his ear. “I like to think I make things rather... _hard _for you, Kyo?”__

____

____

Kyo emitted a breathy laugh and worked his hips on Yuki’s leg. “Oh yeah?” He grabbed the back of Yuki’s head, clutching a fistful of his hair and jerking it to the side. Kyo’s teeth scraped across his ear as he spoke, “Is that what you like, Yuki? Making me hard? Driving me fucking crazy?”

A shudder ran through Yuki at the words. He was never one for dirty language himself, but something about Kyo cursing for him as opposed to at him was just... exhilarating. And no matter how successfully he bit back the wonton noises, his body language was always a dead give away... and Kyo knew it. Damn him!

“That’s what I thought.” Kyo declared smugly, releasing Yuki’s hair. “You can’t play hard to get when you’re a slut for dirty talk.” 

Yuki’s eyes narrowed and his smile darkened as he threaded his fingers through Kyo’s hair, gripping it tight. He pulled Kyo forward and leaned their foreheads together. Watching Kyo’s eyes droop as he rocked his leg harder. “I’m not a slut for the dirty talk, Kyo.” 

Kyo stiffened and opened his mouth to retort, but Yuki was faster, cupping the back of his neck with both hands and attacking Kyo’s mouth. He waisted no time stirring up Kyo’s tongue and swirling his own around it, a spark of adrenaline going through him when Kyo immediately started fighting for dominance. He used his knee to shift Kyo’s legs farther apart and nestled himself snuggly between them pushing his hips against the island behind him.

Kyo took a sharp breath and broke their heated liplock, clenching his teeth when their erections brushed against each other. “Fuck, you’re hot for it tonight.” He hissed, grabbing Yuki’s ass with both hands and grinding their hips together.

Yuki’s hands fell from his neck and gripped Kyo’s collar, hauling him forward. He let out a small growl as he smashed their lips together again. Kyo was right. He was good and smitten. Kyo had not only put up with Yuki’s friends that evening, he had spent hours cooking for them and done his best to be a good host.

He had accepted Kakeru’s teasing for what it was... teasing, and played along with his antics. Even going so far as to tease back a little. He had greeted Maki with every ounce of charm he could muster, making an easy friend in her. And whatever he’d said to Machi had been exactly what they needed to clear the air.

He pulled away from Kyo’s mouth and licked his lips. He stilled his hips and watched with a small smile as Kyo came out of his daze. He blinked a couple times and frowned when he realized Yuki wasn’t moving anymore. “What’s wrong?” He asked, concern lacing his tone.

Yuki slowly started undoing the buttons on Kyo’s red button down, never looking away from his eyes “You were amazing tonight.” 

Kyo raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“You prepared delicious food, you wore uncomfortable pants, and even though _Kakeru _irritates you on a good day, you made him and Maki feel... welcome.” Kyo’s face started to flame. Over two years after the curse broke and he still wasn’t used to being praised. Yuki held down a chuckle and moved on to his own buttons, shedding his dress shirt and tossing it away. He pressed up against Kyo again, knowing he had a small kink for Yuki in casual t-shirts. “And the way you were with Machi... I don’t know how to thank you.”__

____

____

His hand slid down to Kyo’s belt buckle as he kissed his neck. He paused at the plus point and sucked, reveling for a second the way the other’s heart sped up. Kyo hummed, sliding his hands under Yuki’s shirt. They were hot on his back as they massaged away any knots they found. The buckle undone, he released the fastenings on Kyo’s pants and started to slide his hand down. He smirked when he found the boxers damp with precum. He pressed his palm against the wet fabric, making Kyo’s cock twitch beneath. Kyo leaned his head back, nostrils flaring and a frustrated groan breaking free. 

Yuki ground his own erection on Kyo’s hip, “I trust you’ll tell me if you think of something.” He teased into his ear. Kyo’s snorted and brought his hands around to Yuki’s chest, lightly flicking his nipples. Yuki bit his lip and enjoyed the attention for a moment before he went for another kiss. 

He balked as Kyo growled and shoved him back a couple inches. He was a little embarrassed to say he squealed a bit at the rough handling, but his own heart started pumping like crazy when Kyo dropped his head down and smirked lazily back at him. “There is one thing you could do.” He panted out, hands dropping and gripping Yuki’s waist. 

Yuki cocked his head and smiled impatiently. He kneaded his palm against Kyo’s cock vengefully. “What might that be?” He replied as innocently as he could.

Kyo clenched his teeth together and grinned wickedly, his canines glinting in the light. Yuki felt his stomach churn with arousal. He loved that grin.

“Say my three favorite words.” Kyo replied pulling Yuki against him. Yuki let another grunt out as his cock wedged hard against Kyo’s hip.

He managed to roll his eyes and scoff, “I love you, you idiot, now let me kiss you.” Again he went in and again he was held back.

“Close, but not what I’m looking for.” Kyo said cheekily. 

Realization dawned on Yuki, “Is that really necessary?” He groaned.

“I have been cooking all day.” Kyo was practically panting now. “C’mon. Say it.”

Yuki rolled his eyes and mumbled something just loud enough that Kyo could barely hear it. 

“What was that?” Kyo urged. He was having fun now. Yuki lidded his eyes and slipped his hand inside Kyo’s boxers.

Slowly, at the same time that he curled his hand around Kyo’s cock, he licked the shell of his ear and whispered, “You were right.” Kyo bit his lip to stifle another uncontrolled sound from coming out as Yuki began to pump him. “You were right, my love, and I was wrong. I should have listened to you from the beginning.” 

He started moving his hand faster holding Kyo against the counter when he tried to buck into his strokes. “Now,” Yuki bit Kyo’s ear ever so lightly. “Can I fuck you?”

Kyo nodded vigorously. “Please,” he sputtered out. “Before I nut all over your kitchen.”

Yuki paused for a moment, considering Kyo’s words. His licked his lips, eyes glittering as he soaked in Kyo’s delicious, panting form.

“What!” Kyo growled out. He was apparently done with the teasing portion of the night.

“That.” Yuki replied shoving Kyo’s pants and boxers completely down, “might be the best idea you’ve ever had.”

And with that, he slid his hands down to Kyo’s thighs and hoisted him up on to the counter top, his ass slapping against the granite. Yuki felt a rather animalistic surge of adrenaline from the way Kyo’s orange eyes bugged in surprise. “ _Here? _”__

____

____

He surged up and kissed his stunned boyfriend, pushing the unbuttoned dress shirt off his shoulders. As he wrapped his hand around Kyo’s erection again, Kyo seemed to snap out of his shock and realize he was being ravaged. Yuki felt his strong hands fumble with his own belt and clumsily tug at his own tight pants until they gave and tumbled to pool at his feet.

Yuki let go of Kyo for only a second to tug his T-shirt over his head and throw it away. And then they were back on each other, bare skin sizzling against the other’s touch. Kyo’s nails dug into his shoulders, as Yuki started greedily sucking on his bottom lip. He reached down, squeezing their cocks together and started jerking them both, fast and hard, the other hand clutching the edge of the counter.

Precum leaked from both of them, coating Yuki’s hand. “Do you like this, Kyo? Am I making you feel good?”

Kyo made a few indecipherable noises and pulled Yuki so close, his hand was crushed between them. “What’d you think?” He leaned back, lifting Yuki by his waist, forcing him to raise up on his tip toes and readjust his balance. Kyo easily kept him steady and brought his mouth to his ear. “But I know you can do better then that, slut.” 

Arousal shot through Yuki, like a white hot bullet. “Fine.” he hissed. He felt Kyo’s breath hitch and he took advantage of the opening. Grinning, he mustered up the martial arts training he’d abandoned years ago and pressed his hand against Kyo’s abdomen, shoving him until he was flat on his back on the counter, head lazily falling off the opposite side. 

Yuki fell back on his heels as Kyo’s grip on his waist released. He bit his lip as Kyo’s nails dragged across his skin in an attempt to keep himself upright.

“Fuck,” Kyo yelped, “What the hell are you-” But Yuki was already descending between his legs. Silver eyes flashing eyes like lightening as he ran his tongue up the underside of Kyo’s dick.

“You never learn, do you?” He drawled and puckered his lips around the head, letting drool slide down the shaft as Kyo watched. He kissed the head and looked hungrily up at Kyo, jerking more precum out of him.

Kyo tried to glare at him, but his eyelids drooped as he dropped his head back letting out something suspiciously close to a moan. Yuki swirled his tongue on the head again before taking a deep breath and going down on Kyo. 

“ _Holy shit _,” Kyo gasped out. Yuki congratulated himself silently on his skill, smirking as best he could around a cock. He relaxed his throat as much as possible. Breathing through his nose, he slowly slid Kyo’s length further into his mouth until he felt the head graze the back of his throat.__

____

____

Kyo let out a loud groan and arched his back. Yuki felt one of his hands fist in the back of his hair and braced his neck for Kyo to involuntarily push him down. As much as he enjoyed making his lover squirm, he didn’t want to choke. But the shove never came. Kyo just unclenched his fingers and ran them through Yuki’s hair. 

He glanced up through his bangs to see Kyo propping himself up on his elbows and breathing hard. His vibrant orange hair plastered to his temples. Eyes closed as pleasure induced noises rolled off his tongue. Yuki drooled at the sight and started bobbing his head, alternating between lapping at his shaft and deep throating him. 

“God, Yuki!” Kyo panted above him, his hips started to twitch and Yuki changed things up again, swiftly lifting one of his legs up on to his shoulder. The hot cock spasmed in his mouth as he took a precum covered finger and started circling Kyo’s puckered entrance.

Slowly he started to slide a single digit into him and pump it back and forth. His own cock was throbbing painfully as Kyo’s muscles started to relax around the finger. By the time he was sliding in a second, he thought he was going to burst without even touching himself. Wouldn’t Kyo love that. Steeling his legendary self control, he slid in a third finger, his eyes crossing at the low groan that ripped out of Kyo.

With effort, he straitened and let Kyo’s cock bob out of his mouth. Staring at him as he whined in frustration, “Dammit, don’t stop, I’m so fucking close.” 

“I know,” Yuki panted out. “Look at me.”

Kyo wrenched his eyes open and glared up at him, “No! No more teasing! I’m spread eagle on your fucking kitchen counter! Let’s go!”

Well so much for self control, legendary or not.

He grabbed Kyo under his hips and jerked him to the edge of the counter. 

“Gyha!” Kyo choked as he toppled off his elbows. Yuki fisted his cock and roughly slid his hand up, scraping the mixture of fluids and saliva off Kyo’s shaft. Kyo cried out, his arms flailing to grab hold of something.

Eyes alight and a feral smile on his lips, Yuki smeared the slick jelly on his own cock, mixing it with the juices leaking from his tip. “I’m not sure I heard you, what would like me to do?” He pressed his head against Kyo’s entrance and hiked his leg higher on his shoulder, causing his hips to twist.

“Dammit, Yuki! You fucking DID hear me! Do it already.”

Yuki started stroking his dick as Kyo tried to shove his hips back on his own cock. “I said your favorite words,” he did his best not to sound desperate, “it’s only fair that you say mine.”

Kyo’s fist crashed on the counter so hard, Yuki was slightly afraid it would crack. “Fuck me, Yuki! Now!”

Yuki’s heart fluttered as he started pressing into Kyo. He was so tight even after all the times they’d done this. Kyo sighed and tried to relax his body. Yuki paused to give him a chance to get used to his size only for Kyo to growl up at him. “Keep going.” He demanded. “Don’t stop.”

Yuki nodded and snapped his hips in the rest of the way. Kyo yelled out, but didn’t finch away or act like he was in pain. Yuki didn’t move for another moment. Kyo liked to act tough, but Yuki would still rather get screamed at then actually hurt Kyo. No matter how hard he was. He leaned over and pushed Kyo’s sweaty hair away from his forehead “Still good?”

Kyo nodded, but didn’t open his eyes. “Yeah.” He whispered. “Don’t go slow. I’m too fucking close.”

“Thank god,” Yuki breathed out and started moving his hips. “I don’t think I could have, even if I wanted to.”

Kyo forced his eyes open. “Well, that your own damn fault!” He yelled out. “Holy fuck! Harder!

Yuki growled and started pistoning his hips harder into the tight passage. His nails dug into Kyo’s leg. 

Kyo let out another shout and rolled onto his side. Yuki hissed as his cock slid deeper from the change in angle. He shifted a couple times trying to find Kyo’s prostate. All the while trying to control his own impending release. 

“FUCK!” Kyo’s curse was loud and almost primal.

Yuki let out a few grunts himself as Kyo started clenching on him. He felt Kyo’s body start to tremble, signaling he was close and he picked up speed, hand returning to curl around Kyo’s dick. He was shaking on his legs and his cock was twitching inside of Kyo, but he was determined to make the other finish first.

It didn’t take too much longer. Kyo gripped the edge of the counter, his toes curling as he came. Yuki let out a ragged breath, his body jerking with his own release. Neither his hand nor hips stilled until they were both through their orgasm. 

Yuki’s knees buckled and he fell forward on to Kyo, dropping his leg and causing him to lie flat again. He rested his forehead on Kyo’s heaving chest, breathing in his masculine, post fuck, aroma. It was intoxicating. Kyo always smelled good, but after sex, after Yuki had made him writhe and yell... he smelled fucking delicious.

“That was... fuck.” Kyo gasped out, readjusting himself on the counter. 

Yuki hummed as he lifted so Kyo could pull himself into a sitting position, legs dangling off the edge. Kyo leaned forward on to Yuki, head resting on his shoulder and arms resting on his knees. Yuki immediately nestled into him, smushing his face into Kyo’s neck so he could take in more of his invigorating scent. They stayed like that for a moment, letting their heart rate and breathing calm. Feeling the numbing effects of his orgasm begin to fade, Yuki started affectionately kissing Kyo’s throat. 

Kyo huffed a few chuckles, twitching at the attention. “Hey,” he asked, pulling some of Yuki’s sweaty tangles free with his fingers, “what’re you doing.”

“Sorry,” Yuki murmured, “you smell good.”

He ran his tongue over Kyo’s skin, savoring the salty flavor before pulling back to face him. Kyo had and eyebrow cocked in amusement, his features relaxed in a lopsided smile. “I smell good?” He inquired.

Kyo wasn’t usually one for outright teasing, but that smile always made Yuki’s stomach flip. “Mmhm,” he replied smacking his lips, “Taste good, too.”

That got a genuine laugh out of Kyo. “Yeah?” He wrapped his strong, unfairly sexy arms around Yuki’s waist, “Still, hungry even after _that? _”__

____

____

Yuki had to force himself to stop grinning long enough for them to kiss. He’d like to see anyone else sate Kyo Sohma to the point where he was cracking corny sex jokes. 

This kiss was nothing like the previous ones. It was slow and sensual, like savoring the taste of a gourmet meal or a fine wine. Yuki doubted anything would ever taste as exquisite as Kyo’s unique flavor. He frequently found himself trying to prolong their kisses as long as possible. They always made him feel so wanted, so cherished, so... horny.

Yuki groaned when Kyo started slowly stroking his cock, bringing it back to life. Immediately, he started kissing Kyo’s harder, but it was too late. Kyo broke the kiss, smiling devilishly.

“God, you really do sound like a slut tonight.” His voice was light, but his eyes lit up at the effect he was having on Yuki. 

Yuki’s face burned so hot he could have sworn it was glowing. Almost as bright as the fiery orange eyes that were watching him hungrily. He felt his hips instinctively start thrusting into Kyo’s hand when he started stroking faster. Kyo pulled Yuki snug between his legs so he could grip their cocks together. Smirking challengingly, when Yuki swallowed down another humiliating noise.

“Don’t do that,” Kyo blurted.

Yuki blinked a couple times in confusion before humming inquisitively.

Kyo flushed and averted his eyes, “I like it when you moan and...”

Immediately, Yuki took a sharp breath and readjusted himself so he wasn’t leaning on Kyo quite so much.

“I did _not _moan,” Yuki’s narrowed his eyes, and slowed the roll of his hips. His cock sliding against Kyo’s languidly, making him shiver. “Anyway, look where you sitting. Less than 10 minutes ago I had you screaming, how did you put it? ‘Spread eagle on my kitchen counter’.”__

____

____

Kyo glowered, eyes flashing wildly. He crushed Yuki against him, pumping furiously. Again, he fisted silver hair, Yuki’s neck popping as he roughly tilted it. This time, he dragged his teeth over the pale throat. “You want me to make you scream, slut?” He growled.

Yuki didn’t get chance to answer. Kyo grabbed his ass, squeezing one of the cheeks forcing Yuki to buck harder into his hand. His head dropping out of Kyo’s grip to rest on his shoulder. He watched his cock slide roughly against Kyo’s. Both were leaking again, slicking the tunnel of Kyo’s hand.

“How bout I make you scream so loud, your shitty neighbor calls the cops?” Kyo was panting now. Voice coming out raw with need. “Fuck... I’ll bet you sound great when you scream, Yuki. When you... shit... when you just can’t take it anymore.”

Kyo started rolling his own hips up into the tunnel, clearly getting more and more excited by his own words. Yuki was mesmerized by the steady rhythmic gyration. The way he would pull and push his cock through his fist in time with Yuki’s own thrusts. His mouth started watering as he pictured sucking that cock till Kyo was on his back, writhing in pleasure... again, dammit! 

But it wasn’t enough. Tonight, after all he had done, Kyo deserved better then a frenzied blow job. He deserved everything Yuki could give... 

Yuki’s eyes flew open and he snapped his head up. Panting, he shoved off of Kyo almost falling backwards, his head hazy. “Don’t move.” He commanded and scurried off to the bedroom on shaky legs. 

“What!” Kyo shouted after him.

Yuki crashed through the door, tripping on a sweater and almost falling on his night stand. He yanked the drawer open so hard it came clean out of it’s holster. Yuki dropped it on the floor as well and grabbed the purple tube of KY inside. He made a silent decision to clean his room as he narrowly missed tripping over the same stupid sweater on his way out.

Kyo was sitting on the counter leaning back on his arms. The posture highlighting the way his cock was sticking straight up. 

Yuki had to wet his lips with his tongue. Obviously, he’d known for a while now Kyo was... more then adequately sized, but in the harsh lights of the kitchen and with Kyo sitting in that particular angle... Yuki felt his own cock react to what he was about to do. 

“The hell was that about?” Kyo asked.

Yuki pulled his thoughts back to reality and moved to stand before Kyo again, drinking in the sight. His eyes raked over the tanned and toned body. Every muscle that had been defined by years of disciplined training. The thought of how he was going to make every one of them twitch was enough to make another bead of precum drip from his tip.

“Hey,” Kyo lightly kicked his trembling thigh, “Did you run off and get lube just to enjoy the view?”

Taking one last mental picture of the feast laid out before him, Yuki met Kyo’s gaze and cocked an eyebrow. Kyo’s more arrogant traits came through when his self-confidence wasn’t getting in the way. His smiles turned into smirks that Yuki could never pull off and his comments were just taunting enough to light a fire under Yuki.

“I can’t help it,” Yuki answered hungrily. “There’s nothing about you I don’t want.” 

Kyo rolled his eyes flushing in embarrassments at the complement.

“Don’t believe me?”

“You just wanna get to round two.”

“Indeed,” Yuki set the lube next to Kyo on the counter, “Scoot back.” 

Kyo obeyed and Yuki effortlessly lifted himself onto the counter as well. He settled nicely in Kyo’s lap straddling his hips. 

“Whoa!” Kyo dropped back on his elbows.

“Problem?” Yuki asked huskily, grinding his hips down. 

“No,” Kyo breathed out, “no problem,”

“Well, go on. Make me scream, Kyo,” Yuki paused for a moment, tilting his head and eating up the way Kyo’s eyes widened as he looked down at the lube beside them. Yuki pulled his chin back up to face him, leaning in for the kiss, but stopping a millimeter away, and murmuring across the other’s lips, “If you can.”

Yuki was pretty sure that Kyo stopped breathing. His entire body stilled and his his lips parted to leave his mouth slightly agape. Yuki held in a smug chuckle. This what what he lived for. He’d spent his life winding Kyo up. Teasing and taunting him into a hissing ball of feline rage. He knew he could get his lover good and riled, but when he could do this, when he could truly surprise Kyo... truly _excite _Kyo... he felt his cock throb between them__

____

____

Kyo’s lips twitched beneath his own, the corners tilting upward and a burst of air that sounded suspiciously like a scoff. He pulled back and eyed Kyo, arching an eyebrow questioningly. 

Kyo’s eyes were not filled with the bright excitement that made his heart flutter. They were dark. So dark they looked red. Smirking like a Cheshire Cat, Kyo pushed off his arms and wrapped them around Yuki’s hips, hauling him right up against his chest.

Yuki clenched his teeth at the friction. He gripped Kyo’s shoulders and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, a small grunt escaping his tightly pressed lips. 

“ _If I can? _” Kyo repeated back to him. His voice was way to steady, considering the state they were in. Yuki narrowed his eyes.__

____

____

Kyo’s eyes, though still dark, softened at the look. “Is that what you want?”

Yuki knew better than to mess with this question or the honestly endearing way Kyo was looking at him. Kyo had only ever topped once before, and while it went fine, getting him to fully take the plunge had been... a process. Yuki was not in the mood for a process. 

Clearly and as calmly as he could manage, he nodded his head. “Yes.”

Kyo slid one of his hands up Yuki’s back. Stopping between his shoulder blades and lightly tickling him and making Yuki shudder while he used the other to rock their hips together.

Eyes not leaving Yuki’s, Kyo brought his fingers up to his mouth. Yuki swallowed as Kyo started suck on them. He watched them slide gloriously in and out of Kyo’s mouth, unaware of the drool that was building under his own tongue. 

When they were good and soaked, Kyo removed them and pulled Yuki up so he was balancing on his knees. They kissed languidly, tongues winding and swirling around each other. 

Yuki felt Kyo reach around and start teasing his entrance. The saliva slicked fingers were cold, making Yuki shiver. 

“You gonna scream for me, Yuki?”

“Good luck with-,” Yuki cut himself off with a rough intake of air. Kyo’s finger prodded into him, causing his mind to fog, focusing only on the feeling. 

It didn’t exactly feel phenomenal or anything, just _different _. He felt himself slowly being stretched and loosened, but it didn’t hurt. Kyo was beyond gentle, swirling his finger around trying to work him open enough for a second.__

____

____

Yuki barely heard the top of the lube popping open and felt Kyo pull away from his mouth to press butterfly kisses over his jaw and down his neck. The finger inside him slid out and when it slid back in, its neighbor had joined it, slick with lube.

Yuki grunted and leaned further onto Kyo. One arm wrapping around his neck and the other gripping a fistfull of his hair. The pain was only a brief pinch, but he had certainly felt it, his body jerking and clenching in response. 

Kyo’s fingers stilled instantly, but he didn’t pull them out. Kyo shifted and Yuki felt his lips against his ear.

“You good?” Kyo whispered. 

Yuki frantically nodded his head, silently praying that his reaction hadn’t made Kyo want to stop. The pain had already ebbed away almost completely and Yuki was left with only the feeling of Kyo’s fingers stretching him. The pressure was impossible to ignore and the anticipation of Kyo pressing in just a bit further and grazing his prostate was like getting on a roller coaster after waiting three hours in line. 

“You want me to keep going?”

Again, Yuki nodded.

“Say it,” Kyo’s voice was just haughty enough to give Yuki some clarity. Apparently, his lover wasn’t as trepidatious as he thought. 

Yuki gave Kyo’s hair a yank, pulling his head back so that could look at each other. “Keep going,” He growled.

Immediately, Kyo’s fingers started working again, scissoring open as they slid deeper. Yuki bit his lip and started shuddering. The feeling was affecting his legs, making it more and more difficult to kneel on the hard counter.

And then, Kyo’s fingers jutted up in a certain angle...

It was electric. Every nerve in Yuki’s body came to life, buzzing and firing with energy. He took a large gulp of air and arched backwards trying to press the little bundle of nerves against Kyo’s fingers again. His head lulled back, bottom lip pulling free of Yuki’s teeth just long enough for a high pitched moan to push through.

“Holy shit,” Kyo sounded more astounded than he did victorious, “do that again!”

“ _Me? _” Yuki felt his patience wearing thin, “ _You _do that again!”____

_____ _

_____ _

Yuki had barely got the words out before Kyo thrust his fingers up again sending another wave of electricity through his body.

“Again.” Yuki commanded. 

And Kyo obliged. Again and again, he nudged the sensitive cluster until Yuki was shaking. Both with pleasure and the strain on his knees. With a relenting groan, his muscles gave out and he plopped, rather ungracefully, down on Kyo’s lap. 

The fingers inside of him slowed, allowing Yuki to catch his breath. But doing so only made him realize how hard he was. His cock was pulsing against Kyo’s own, pleading for attention. Instinctively, Yuki pulled a trembling hand from Kyo’s neck, reaching for their lengths.

Kyo slapped it away with the hand that wasn’t fingering him, growling, “No.”

Yuki glared and attempted to protest only to suddenly find Kyo’s tongue swirling around his own. At the same time Kyo pressed hard against his prostate and let his fingers linger, continuing to apply pressure until Yuki couldn’t draw breath. 

Moaning in full, Yuki let his head drop back. His mouth gaping open as it fell away from Kyo’s. It felt so good it hurt. The coil in his stomach tightened unbearably and his neglected cock ached to be touched. 

The pressure in his core loosened as Kyo withdrew his fingers and suddenly Yuki could breath again. They started to slide back inside him and Yuki vehemently shook his head, “No,” he gasped out using Kyo’s shoulders to hold himself up and look directly into those hot orange eyes “you, I want you.”

Kyo’s cheeks flared red. He sighed roughly, “You’re su-“

Yuki kissed him so hard that Kyo’s head leaned all the way back, neck straining. He rolled his hips hard into Kyo’s, eternally grateful cock didn’t erupt from that alone, “Positive,” He growled out.

“Fucking, hell, Yuki,” he breathed, roughly grabbing Yuki’s hips, “when you do that, I can’t...”

“ _Then don’t _,” Yuki hissed, “Don’t think, just do.”__

____

____

Yuki shakily picked up the bottle of lube, squirted a generous amount into his palm, and lightly curled it around Kyo’s cock. Kyo closed his eyes and allowed Yuki to slowly slick him.

“I know you want to,” Yuki breathed in he ear. Kyo’s cock throbbed in his hand, something that sounded close to a whimper releasing from his swollen lips. Kyo opened his eyes when Yuki rose and lined him up. Looking directly back at him, Yuki continued. His voice was so rough and low, he hardly recognized it as his own, “Make your slut scream, Kyo.”

He lowered himself on to Kyo’s member, his eyes pressing shut when the head pushed passed the tight ring of muscle. Remembering the way Kyo had looked, lounging at full mast on his counter, Yuki momentarily regretted his sex fueled haste. It _hurt _. And he knew his face showed it.__

____

____

“ _YUKI! _” Kyo practically shrieked, hands roughly grabbing Yuki’s behind to stop him. Instinctually, he tried to pull out, but Yuki slapped a hand on his chest, nails roughly digging into his skin.__

____

____

“ _No _,” he hissed, eyes still clenched shut, “ _I’m fine _.”____

_____ _

_____ _

“Like hell!” Kyo answered.

“I am,” Yuki insisted wrenching his eyes open, “Let go, I’m fine I swear.”

He did not sound fine. He sounded like he was being ripped in half, “Please don’t stop,” He reinforced.

“I don’t want to _stop _,” Kyo snarled, “I want you to slow the fuck down.”__

____

____

“ _I can’t! _” Yuki snarled back.__

____

____

He couldn’t. Yes, it hurt. Like hell. But Yuki was still hard as a rock and having just the tip of Kyo’s hot length burning inside him was extraordinary to say the least. He knew he was supposed to relax, he knew he was supposed to loosen his muscles, but he could’t. The faster they got the painful business out of the way, the faster he could watch Kyo dissolve beneath him. The faster he could show Kyo how much he truly appreciated what he had done that night. The faster he _could give something back _.__

____

____

“Well that’s really too fucking bad,” Kyo replied, voice annoyed, strained, and, to Yuki’s dismay, slight amused. “It’s not my fault Mr. Perfect Composure can’t control himself.”

Yuki’s mouth dropped open. “That is _not _what I said!” At this point he couldn’t tell if he was impatient or just angry, “I assure you, I am- AHhh”__

____

____

Smug grin beginning to form on his face, Kyo had used his grip on Yuki’s ass to lower him another agonizing inch onto his length. The pain intensifying quicker than he was expecting, Yuki sucked in a gulp of air and held it as he tried to adjust to the feeling.

The fire now burning deeper inside him, Yuki struggled to fully articulate anything, yet alone verbally defend himself. He settled for just growling his frustration and digging his nails fiercely into Kyo’s pectoral. His forehead fell against Kyo’s.

“ _Shit! _Breath, Yuki, breath!”__

____

____

Motivated only by the urgency in Kyo’s voice, Yuki let out a gust of air followed by heavy pants.

“You gotta keep breathing. You clench when you hold your breath, and you’re already tight as hell. Got it?”

Eyes shut again, Yuki nodded. Fortunately, this time, Kyo did not demand a voiced acknowledgement. 

“Lean on my shoulders, I can’t keep holding you up.” Kyo was straining hard now.

Yuki wordlessly attempted to comply. Dragging his hand up from Kyo’s chest, and releasing the death grip the other had on his hair, Yuki redistributed his weight so he was leaning on Kyo’s upper body and balanced on his knees. He felt Kyo’s shoulders steady a bit, as if his arms had been shaking.

Kyo pulled one of his hands between them to give Yuki’s slightly diminished hard on some attention. Stroking slowly and gently trying to distract Yuki from the pain, Kyo allowed him to lower himself a bit more this time. 

Yuki completely forgot the ache in his knees. Making a mental not to not let six months pass between this and the next time he had the bright idea to power bottom on the kitchen counter, he did everything he could not to hold his breath again. This wasn’t nearly as bad as the first time Kyo topped, but it certainly didn’t tickle. Leaning more on Kyo, Yuki let his head rest on top of his own arm that was clenched around Kyo’s shoulder. As the flesh around Kyo started to adjust, Yuki prayed there wasn’t much more of Kyo to go.

As if reading his mind, “Not much more. Keep breathing.” Kyo paused to take a breath himself, “Fuck, it feels good inside you.”

They stayed like that for a few seconds, both allowing their bodies adjust to the unfamiliar sensations. Finally, Yuki felt something in his hair. Kyo cupped the oppositions side of his head as he whispered in his ear. “Go ahead and sit. There isn’t much more, You should be fine.”

Biting down on his arm, Yuki lowered himself the rest of the rest of the way. Not stopping until he felt the skin of Kyo’s hips below him. Kyo was all the way in.

Taking a deep breath, Yuki pulled himself out of his hunch and gazed at Kyo. He was breathing just as hard, drawing circles on Yuki’s lower back. 

“Relax. It’ll stop hurting soon,” He said. And the look he gave Yuki was all but willing Yuki’s muscles to accept what was happening.

And accept it they did. The pain already fading as Yuki ducked his head so they could kiss. It was sloppy and wet and they were really just panting into each other’s mouths, but Yuki began to feel arousal stir as the hand on his cock started pumping again. He pulled away from Kyo and slowly started rolling his hips.

Kyo pulled up the same corner of his mouth as Yuki undulated in time with his hand. “Always knew you were a tight-ass.” He said, breaking the silence.

Yuki tilted his head giving the most innocent fake smile he could under the circumstances. “Am I?” Ignoring how raw his voice sounded, Yuki clenched lightly around Kyo’s cock. 

Kyo’s head fell backwards, the curse he mouthed lacking any sound as his body arched. For a moment Yuki thought his cock was swelling from the erotic picture before him, but as the pressure continued, he realized Kyo was squeezing him. Not wanting to cut a single second of this short, he loosened around Kyo, smirking as his head came back up.

“You realize we were on the verge of a rather romantic moment there.” He lamented.

“Fuck you,” Kyo spat, “Do you have any I idea how close I am right now?”

Yuki rocked his hips harder and used his legs to help lift him self up slightly. Moving his arms grip Kyo’s shoulders, he lowered himself back down. The sensation was one thing, but Kyo’s reaction was what really made the moment amazing. He ground his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, growling a noise that Yuki wasn’t entirely sure how to achieve. But good god did he want to hear it again.

Rising slightly onto his knees again, Yuki dropped back down harder this time. The feel of Kyo’s cock sliding in and and out him, bringing his own cock to full mast.

The third time Yuki lifted, Kyo swung one arm behind himself. His sweaty palm slipped and squeaked on the granite as Kyo leaned back. Applying the gained leverage, Kyo thrust his hips up to meet Yuki’s on his way down this time.

Yuki’s eyes rolled back into his head again. The same electricity rippled through his body ten fold. “Shit!”

When his head snapped back, Kyo’s eyes were dark, wide, and almost in shock. “Y-you like that?”

His body still shaking from the direct hit on his prostate, Yuki immediately rose again, bringing Kyo’s cock almost three fourths of the way out before coming back down. He no longer cared about the pain. He wanted to feel that again. He wanted that electric current to flow through his body and never stop until all his muscles were rearranged. 

The hand on his dick picked up speed, “Go on, keep going!” Kyo urged. He pushed up against Yuki’s hips to emphasize what he wanted, “That was fucking incredible.”

Securing his unruly tongue between his teeth, Yuki trust upward again dropped clumsily trying to find the angle Kyo had used to hit is prostate. No luck.

Almost the second he felt their skin make contact, Yuki was raising back up, “Buck your hips!” He demanded frantically, his eyes boring into Kyo’s. 

Dropping his cock, Kyo leaned back on both arms and thrust up again.

“Yes!” direct hit, “Keep doing that!”

And Kyo did.

Yuki continued to let orders tumble from lips, voice raising each time their hips slapped together. “Right there! Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

“Do you like it when I fuck you, Yuki?”

The question made Yuki clench again, “God, yes!” He whined, “Please don’t stop.”

“Are... shit... are you asking me or begging me?”

“I’m _telling you! _” Yuki snapped, his voice finally cracking into what he knew counted as yelling, “ _Fuck me, Kyo! Fuck me hard! _”____

_____ _

_____ _

Suddenly there were hands on his ass again. By now, Yuki knew the angle he needed, the angle that would keep his body humming and his cock so hard he could feel it bounce off his abdomen every time he came down. The hands slid down his thighs lifting him up and yanking back down with a force he had always been sure Kyo would never use with him. 

This time, when Kyo’s cock collided with his now sensitive prostate, Yuki forgot what control even felt like. 

He cried out, “ _HARDER! _”__

____

____

He was so hard, and the coil in his belly was so tight, he knew just one or two more thrusts like that and he would either come or break. Again he was slammed down on the cock inside him. When nothing happened, he honed what little focus he had on his cock, staring down at it still bouncing between them.

“Yuki?” Kyo sounded like he had run about ten mile at a dead sprint, voice breathy and strained. “Yuki, look at me.”

Yuki lifted his head, biting his lip as he came back down on Kyo again. 

“Are you close? Want me to-”

“ _Make me come. Make me come as hard as you’re fucking me. _” He hissed, “ _Make me come as hard as you can. _”____

_____ _

_____ _

Kyo growled, lurching forward. He gripped Yuki’s ass so hard he was positive he was going to have bruises the next morning. Kyo hauled him straight into arms, launching off the counter. Yuki felt his backside dig into the edge of the sick behind him. Gasping he wrapped his legs around Kyo’s waist, clinging to his shoulders for dear life as Kyo thrust into him brutally. One arm held him securely around the waist, the other returning to his cock and setting a punishing rhythm. Unable to move, Yuki gave in and went limp taking in everything he could. From the way Kyo’s body moved with the snap of his hips, to the eyes so fucking hot, they scalded. He wanted to memorize every second of this moment. It was euphoric. 

“I...” The voice that had been so humiliatingly loud moments ago, completely failed him now. He tried again, “Kyo I’m...”

“I know,” Kyo’s voice was low. Dark and husky, but rich and wonton as well, “keep looking at me.”

Yuki did. His head lulled with Kyo’s thrusts, but he kept their gazes locked as best he could. Kyo pushed his cock in hard grinding it against Yuki’s prostate. Yuki cried out at the pressure feeling his body start to jerk.

Kyo swooped down, capturing Yuki’s lips and swallowing the loud, sex fueled noises he was making. At the same time he slid his thumb up to Yuki’s tip, pressing down as he swiped it over the slit. 

“ _KYO! _” Yuki came every bit as hard as he had asked for. His body releasing several thick spurts on his stomach and over Kyo’s hand. A second later he felt Kyo shudder and release inside him, filling him beautifully.__

____

____

Exhausted, Kyo toppled forward, leaning on the counter and letting Yuki cling to him for a few minutes longer. 

Still breathing hard, Yuki attempted to bring his legs back to earth.

“Wait,” Kyo panted, holding him still.

“Why?” Yuki replied, shifting his hips, “let me down.”

“Hang on a second,” Kyo reiterated. Readjusting his grip on Yuki’s hip, he slowly pulled out. 

Yuki let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and shifted again trying to maneuver his weight off his tail bone. Not that he was complaining, but the fog of his orgasm was lifting and he was suddenly very aware of how uncomfortable his sink was. He had a feeling his knees were going to remind him again in the morning.

“What it is?” Kyo asked.

Yuki leaned up to kiss him, “Nothing a hot shower won’t fix.”

One of Kyo’s eyebrows cocked in response, lips curling into a slightly mischievous half smile, “Hmmm.”

Yuki let out a loud, high pitched yelp as Kyo hoisted him off the counter. His eyes narrowed into a glare as Kyo started in the direction of the bathroom. “Not one word.” He muttered dangerously. 

Kyo snorted and squeezed Yuki’s ass, “I’m fucking terrified,” he said, “get the lights.”

Rolling his eyes, Yuki reached out to flip the bathroom lights on. Kyo kicked the door shut and awkwardly shuffled into the small space. 

“Alright,” Yuki huffed, “put me down.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Kyo leaned him up against the door and pressed his lips softly against Yuki’s. Yuki responded immediately. He felt Kyo’s tongue slide slowly into his mouth and he wondered if Kyo was going for round three in the shower. Instead, Kyo slowly started to lower him to the ground. The second his feet his the floor, Yuki realized there was very little chance he had a round three _in him _. A jolt of pain shot straight up his spine. He hissed, involuntarily clutching Kyo’s shoulders.__

____

____

“It’s okay,” Kyo whispered in his ear, rubbing circles on Yuki’s lower back, “It’ll pass in a few minutes.”

Yuki nodded his brow still pinched, “I know. I just wasn’t expecting... I’m fine.” 

Kyo waited until Yuki was steady on his feet and leaned him back against the door. “Stay.” He commanded before kissing Yuki’s forehead and moving to start the shower.

“You could have just told me that was going to happen.” Yuki leaned his head back, breathing deeply as the pain subsided. The room was starting to steam up from the hot water.

Kyo shrugged and stepped under the spray, reaching out for Yuki to join him, “Come’ere.”

Yuki gladly accepted it, taking two shaky steps before Kyo pulled him into the shower. He moved back, letting the water roll down over Yuki’s lower back and ass. It was close to scalding, but it felt amazing. Yuki had to consciously stop himself from moaning contently. Honestly, he’d made enough noise that evening. 

“Feel better?” Kyo asked. Smiling when Yuki nodded, “Kay, lean forward for a second.”

“Are you planning on giving me orders all night?” Yuki teased.

“You mean like _‘I’m telling you, Kyo. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.’ _”__

____

____

“I.. well..,” Yuki sputtered, face flushing bright red.

Kyo just laughed lightly, pulling Yuki’s close and reaching behind him. Yuki’s blush intensified when he felt one of Kyo’s fingers gently slide into him. He clenched automatically.

“Relax, I’m just cleanin’ you out.”

Yuki gave Kyo an unamused look and leaned closer. He loosened himself, allowing Kyo to do just that, while he feathered kisses down Kyo’s neck, “Thank you.”

Kyo hummed, finishing his task, “‘s nothing.”

“No,” Yuki replied looking him in the eye, “for everything you did tonight. I... really appreciate it. Truly.”

Kyo stared back at him for a moment, head tilting as he smiled softly, “You’re welcome.” He reached behind Yuki, snagging the loofa off it’s hook. 

Yuki snatched it out of his hand almost instantly, “My turn,” he said, “turn around.”

“Pretty sure most of it’s on your counter,” Kyo mused as he spun. Yuki figured it was probably best to make sure anyway.

~~~  
Once showered and dried, Yuki crawled into bed more than ready to sleep.

“So are you gonna ride me every time I put up with Kakeru for a couple hours?” Kyo plopped down on the bed next to Yuki. 

“No,” Yuki laughed, “And I don’t recommend telling him I did this time.”

“ _Tsh _, obviously.”__

____

____

“So...” Yuki chewed on the inside of his cheek, “You think about our wedding?”

“No,” Kyo bristled, the tips of his ears turning red. “I just... _assumed _... like really far down the line... I mean, we’re talking several years from now.”__

____

____

Yuki smiled and nodded in agreement.

“That we’d have one.” Kyo finished

Yuki scooted closer and lightly stroked his fingers along Kyo’s forearm. “It’s nice to know you have so much faith in us.”

Kyo scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t quite keep the small smile off his face. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he lightly shoved Yuki back to his own side of the bed and made to get up.

“Oh no,” Yuki surged forward grabbing Kyo around his waist and pulling him back to bed, “you have done _enough _.”__

____

____

“Oh c’mon!” Kyo whined, “Do you have any idea how much it’s going to suck scraping... us... off that counter in the morning. Just lemme do it now.”

Yuki tightened his grip, “Absolutely not. We will _both _clean that kitchen in the morning.”__

____

____

Kyo made a few indecipherable grumbles and let Yuki pull him back down, “Yuh-huh, you just wanna cuddle cuz you're cold.”

Yuki reached over Kyo to turn off the light on his side of the bed and snuggled back down, spooning him from behind, “Then keep your slut warm.” 

Kyo snorted and gripped the one arm Yuki still had around his waist muttering something about laziness.

“Good night,” Yuki said, giving the back of Kyo’s neck one last kiss.

“Love you,” Kyo yawned. 

Yuki closed his eyes, feeling the same wonderful feeling he did every time Kyo said those words.

...

About 20 minutes later those same silver eyes popped back open. Gently pulling his arm out of Kyo’s grip, Yuki leaned over him to make sure he was asleep. Kyo was breathing in a slow easy rhythm, eyes closed.

Lightly kissing his temple, Yuki gracefully rolled off the opposite side of the bed. He grabbed Kyo’s iPod and headphones off the dresser and made his way out of the room, closing the door softly behind him, Yuki hurried into the kitchen and turned the faucet on. He might be an atrocious cook, but he was more than satisfactory at _dishes _. Selecting a playlist, he dropped the tiny device in his pocket and got started.__

____

____

Kyo really had done enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> So this work has kind of become my baby over the last couple months. Getting it right and the way I wanted it has been a joy, a struggle, and definitely a process.  
> Huge shout out to Mister Grass, who with out, this would never have been finished. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave an honest comment!


End file.
